familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Clara Helene Schultz (1895-1973)
Klara Helene Schultz (1895-1973) aka Clara Schultz, Emigrated from Norway to USA in 1908, Restaurant Owner (b. September 27, 1895, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. February 01, 1973, Englewood Hospital, Englewood, Bergen County, New Jersey, USA) Social Security Number 147185071. Birth She was the only child of Mathilde Sophie Amalia Pedersen (1872-1949) aka Sophie Pedersen, of Farsund, Norway; and Hans Andreas Carlsen Schultz (1867-1896) of Korshavn, Norway. Death of father Her father died in Norway in 1896. Farsund, Norway She appeared in the 1900 Norway Census living in Farsund at Nykastelgaden 72a. Her mother was already a widow, and her mother was working as a "restauratrice" Mother remarries Around 1902 Matilde Sofie married Martin Andreassen (1865-c1940) aka Martin Anderson, a sailor and farmer. They lived in Korshavn, Norway. Half siblings Matilda Sophia and Martin had the following children: Peder Severin Andreassen (1903-c1935), who was born on February 15, 1903 and may have died in Egg Harbor, New Jersey; and Sigrid Marie Andreassen (1905-1940) who was born on June 11, 1905 and later married Ralph Andreas Christian Tandberg (1901-1995) aka Thoralph Tandberg. Emigration She left Kristiansand, Norway for the United States on October 23, 1908 and she was traveling alone. She was listed as "Klara Schultz" and listed her residence as "Lyngdal" and her reason for travel as "reiser til slegtninger". When she arrived she lived in Jersey City, New Jersey with her aunt, Inga Pedersen (1885-1927); and Inga's husband, Emil August Schneider (1886-1955). Mother and half-sister emigrate Matilde and Sigrid emigrated in 1910 or 1912. Matilde and Sigrid also lived with Inga Pedersen (1885-1927). Trip to Norway On August 05, 1914 Clara was returning to New York from Hamburg on the ship "President Lincoln". She was unmarried and traveling alone, and listed her residence as New York, and her ethnicity as Norwegian. In 1914 there was a family gathering in Norway. Others who went were: Otto Perry Winblad; Salmine Pedersen; John Edward Winblad; and Lena Olsen. Salmine and John both died in Norway on the trip. Clara also left from Kristiansand, Norway on March 12, 1915, aboard the "Thingvalla". She was working as a "tjenestepige", a maid. She was traveling with her children: Sigrid Schultz and Peder Schultz. Jersey City, New Jersey Clara appears in the 1920 US Census living in Jersey City, New Jersey in the home of Emil August Schneider (1886-1955) and Inga Pedersen (1885-1927). The home was at 2728 Hudson Boulevard. Clara was listed as a neice of Inga and she is listed as emigrating in 1910 from Norway. Also in the household was Lena Aadnessen (1882-?), a cousin of Inga, who emigrated from Norway in 1916. First marriage She married Edward A. Thompson I (1895-1935) aka Trigsa Thompson, of Virginia, in Jersey City, New Jersey around 1921. Together they had at least two children: Edward A. Thompson II (1929- ) who married and was a banker; and Dorothy Thompson who later married. Jersey City, New Jersey In 1930 Clara was living at 2/4 Webster Avenue in Jersey City, New Jersey with her son Edward. They owned a delicatessen in Union City, New Jersey. Second marriage She married John Muhlbruch (1905-1979) after 1935. In 1930 John was still married to Anna, who was born in Austria. John's father was from Germany and his mother was born in New Jersey. In 1930 John was working in a grocery store. Death Klara died in 1973 in Englewood Hospital of a "myocardial infarction" with "arterial hypertension", and "coronary sclerosis". She also had cirrhosis of her liver. She was living at 666 Maple Avenue in Ridgefield, Bergen County, New Jersey at the time of her death. She was listed as "Clara Muhlbruch". Obituary Ridgefield, New Jersey. Clara H. Muhlbruch, 77, former restaurant owner. Clara H. Muhlbruch of 666 Maple Avenue died yesterday in Englewood Hospital. She was 77. Until 15 years ago, Mrs. Muhlbruch was the owner and operator of a restaurant here, known as Chef's Corner. She was born in Norway and lived in Ridgefield 20 years. She was formerly of Union City. Surviving are her husband, John Muhlbruch; a daughter, Dorothy Leale of Fort Lee; a son, Edward Thompson of Ridgefield, and three grandchildren. Services will be tonight at 8 in Blackley Funeral Home, 809 Broad Avenue. Burial will be tomorrow morning in Fairview Cemetery, Fairview. Friends may visit the funeral home today from 2 to 4 and 7 to 9 p.m. (Source: The Record of Hackensack, New Jersey on February 2, 1973) Burial She was buried in Fairview Cemetery, Fairview, Bergen County, New Jersey on February 01, 1973 under the name of "Clara Muhlbruck". She was buried with *Sigrid Marie Andreassen (1905-1940) who married Ralph Andreas Christian Tandberg (1901-1995) aka Thoralph Tandberg. Sigrid was buried on December 18, 1940; *Mathilde Sophie Amalia Pedersen (1872-1949) buried under the name "Sophia Andreassen" on August 15, 1949 *Edward A. Thompson I (1895-1935). Sigrid was Clara's half-sister. Memories about Klara Helene Shultz *Adelma Tandberg (1928- ) said on May 06, 2006: Clara was short, she was only about 5 feet tall. The deli she owned with her husband was on Hudson Avenue in Union City, New Jersey. They cooked a lunch special every day, and they made all their own foods. I remember going there as a kid, they didn't have any seating at the deli, it was all take-out. I was around 8 or 9. *Thelma Tandberg (1932- ) said on May 10, 2006: Aunt Clara was married to someone named John. She had a deli with Eddie Thompson and she married a guy named John "Schwemer" that was a bad guy, he yelled and made the kids a nervous wreck. Dorothy Thompson had naturally curly red hair and eyes that were crossed. John was not John Muhlbruch. We always had food during the Great Depression because of the deli. Images Image:Schultz-Klara 1900 census.gif|1900 census living in Norway File:1910 census Schneider Schultz 1.jpg|1910 census living in Manhattan File:1920 census Schneider Schultz.jpg|1920 census living in Jersey City File:1930 census Tandberg Schultz.jpg|1930 census living in Jersey City File:Schultz-Clara 1973 death.png|1973 death in Englewood, New Jersey File:Klara Helene Shultz (1895-1973) obituary in The Record of Hackensack, New Jersey on February 2, 1973.png|1973 obituary External links *Clara Helene Schultz (1895-1973) at Wikidata Ancestors Category: Migrants from Norway to New York (state) Category: Burials at Fairview Cemetery, Fairview, New Jersey